Bad
by Rokushion
Summary: Fionna starts to feel attracted to Marshall Lee, and wants to experience the bad side of him. Lemons and actual story.
1. Invite

"Ugh. Fucking Ice Queen and Gumball." Fionna cried as she walked back down the stairs that lead downstairs, where the party was. She was still a bit upset that Ice Queen was upstairs literally _raping_ Gumball. Fionna was beyond jealous and didn't feel like fighting off the Ice Queen, especially since the sword she gave her was just ice. She had no weapons.

Upset, Fionna went to talk Marshall Lee, who presumably crashed the party. they've always been close friends, so she knew she could count on him to cheer her up.

"Fionna!" Marshall gasped as he saw Fionna.

"You're wearing a dress? That, is, craaaaazy son!"

"Quiet, you." Fionna snapped back. Marshall Lee then proceeded to lead her onto the dance floor. "Well, c'mon, let's take it for a test dance."

"Hey, Fionna..."

_Remember the time, we played video games outside?_

_or the time that Cake got stuck inside a tree ~_

_Remember, can you try.._

_when i almost nearly died._

_but without you there, i don't know where i'd be._

_Give me the liberty._

_to guess what you mean to me.._

_Fionnaaaaaaaaa, Fionnaaaaaaaa. You're my girl, you're my broheim. We're tight like girly jeans._

_Fionnaaaaaaaaa, Fioooooooooonnaaaaaaa. You'll always be my bro, we're FM radio._

**"**cause like when you put the first two letters of our names together that's what it spelllllllls. Whoa, whoaaaa. Oooooo. Nanananana."

Fi tried to hide her blushing face and almost streaming tears with a right arm wiping her forehead. "Marsh, you're so sweet."

His eyes shot open, as he sat up and tossed his bass to the side, still floating. "Wait, you think i'm SWEET? Uh uh, you must be confusing me with Prince Gummybears or whatevs." the suddenly oblivious vampire crossed his arms. "Maybe i should just show you the _bad _side in me." He fastlt floated close to her warm face. Fionna swallowed hard, and felt slightly aroused staring into his dark eyes. She immediately came to her senses and shoved him away. Chuckling, he said, "Lumpy Space Prince is having a party tomorrow night. I'll pick you up, see ya then." Marshall then flew out of one of the windows. Fionna stood there, confused. Was it emotions? She still felt angry from the Ice Queen, but it turned to jealously and sadness, which took a turn when she thought of Marshall in an, inappropriate way. _Bad? Mm, i wonder how.. _She thought as she ventured home, clearing her head along the way.

* * *

**Hi guys! Ok this is not my best work and i apologize. I usually just go straight to the lemon but i wanted to make this story a little bit more interesting because i LOVE Fiolee. If you want to go straight to it then, it might be in later chapters, i won't make this story RIDICULOUSLY long. (I know some readers get impatient.)**

* * *

**I decided to mesh some of my chapters together because they're a bit short, and to my new readers, i hope this doesn't confuse you guys!**

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE. I've been trying to decide what to write but i'm still deciding! I WILL update more often though, I PROMISSSSEEEE. Btw thanks for the reviews and follows! i'm really just an amateur. ^^; btw, i'm changing the POV from third-person to first, just to make things a little more conprehendible. Hope ya'll understand. And enjoy.**

* * *

i threw both of my axes, aiming at the apple on top of BMO's head. _when is he going to show up? _i thought to myself. "Hey baby, you ok?" Cake said, interrupting my thoughts."Huh? Oh. Yeah. stil, a bit upset about what happened with Gumball is all." And i was. I didn't want her to know about Marshall. "Oh sugar. Ice Queen demands whatever she wants. You shouldn't still be upset, considering Gumball not even wanting her back. I'm sure you guys will work it out soon! K, sugarbuns?"

"I hope so." i looked down at my feet, then i heard a thump on the roof. I gasped. _That must be Marshall! _My mood immediately skyrocketed. "Damn, must be the heavy rain." Cake said. "I'll cook us some warm soup." "Uh ok! I'm... Going to the Candy Kingdom! To uh... Work things out with Gumball! Yeah!" I quickly grabbed my pack and headed for the window, the quickest way to the roof. "Be careful, Fionna! Don't get sick like last time." the rain was heavy, so i could barely hear her. "Ok see ya later!" I said as i closed the window, climbing the sturdy, wooden ladder. I popped my head only to see a floating vampire playing a chilling melody on a familiar axe bass.

"Oh, hey Fionna." His hair was wet from the pouring rain, his clothes soaking, but he didn't seem to mind. he looked so sexy and seductive, oh glob. I lifted myself up onto the roof, not paying any mind to the rain. He let down his bass and floated closer to me. "You ready?" I squeezed my toes inside my Mary Jane's. Why did i feel so attracted to him all of a sudden?! He's been my best bud for some time now. I guess i just never saw him as more than my bud. Until now. "Your clothes are getting wet, Fi. Maybe you should take them off." I gasped as he laughed devilishly. He had always messed around with me, wanting me to admit my attraction to him. I had never found him attractive and hot, but i was starting to. I wasn't going to give him what he wanted though. i want to see how far i can get him to reveal how bad he can really be. I pushed him away and he chuckled. "Let's get going." He then turned into a massive bat and reached out his hand. I grabbed it and away we flew.

When we arrived at the woods, the rain had almost stopped. Our clothes weren't as wet as before, due to Marshall's flying speed. We walked towards the stage. "Oh my glob you guys! Marshall Lee's gonna perform a song you guys!" LSP shouted. When we got up onto the stage, Marshall picked up a bass and started playing a mellow tune. "Follow my lead." i copied his stances until he started shaking his butt, and i knew what that meant, so i shoved him. Oh glob. Then he started to sing and i harmonized.

_Good little girl_

_Always picking a fight with me_

_You know that i'm bad_

_But you're spending the night with me_

_What..._

_Do you want..._

_From my world?_

_You're a good little girl ~~~_

He flew over and pulled away my hat, letting my long, bouncy hair loose past my thighs. I brushed it back and began to sing. The crowd went wild.

_Bad little boy_

_That's what you're acting_

_I really don't buy_

_That you're that kind of gu-uy_

_And,_

_If you are,_

_Why do you want to hang out with me?_

I snatched my hat back from him and tucked my flowy hair back into it. He giggled deviously and continued singing.

_Don't you know i'm a villain?_

_Every night i'm out killin'_

_Sending everyone running like children?_

_I know why you're mad at me_

_i've got demon eyes, and they're looking right through your anatomy_

_Into your deepest fears,_

_Baby i'm not from here_

_I'm from the Nightosphere_

_To me, you're clear, transparent_

_You've got a thing for me girl_

_It's apparent_

When he finished, he flew into some bushes behind the stage. I was left confused, but i turned to the crowd and they all cheered and went back to dancing. Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed my wrist and yanked my body behind the trees and bushes. My back was touching a hard chest. Who else could it be? Damn Marshall. His hands went under my arms, gripping my waist. I was turned on, but i didn't show it.

"Your voice is so seductive. I almost couldn't contain myself." Marshall started, slowly moving his hands up my body, and down again to my waist. Now THIS was new. I had never felt his touch before. Glob, it sent shivers up my spine, and he could notice. "Come on, baby. Just admit it. You're in love with me." i fought off the feeling to just lay him down and fuck him right then and there, but i knew good things come to those who wait. I placed my warm hands above his and turned my head. His pale, vampire lips began to touch my exposed neck.

* * *

**Hehe, yup, i'm leaving it as a cliffhanger. But don't worry, i can assure that there will more lots more lemons in future chapters. I've already started writing the next chapter, so keep your pants on. And again, so so sorry for the extremely late update.**


	2. Walk Home

**I started this chapter as soon as I finished the last. I thought I owe you guys a bit since I keep ya'll waiting. I just didn't expect that quite a few of you would follow! Thanks, again. :)**

* * *

His soft kisses felt good on my neck. I let him plant a few more before turning about face, letting my arms dangle while they rested on his shoulders. Our foreheads touched, and then I moved my face to his ears, almost touching my lips to his ear. Then I whispered, "You know the old saying; nice guys finish last." I pushed him and started walking away, laughing. He went after me, like I knew he would. Who doesn't love a tease? he smirked before saying, "I know you want it." I stopped walking, as did he. I turned around and replied, "Maybe. But I know that YOU just want to get into my skirt, little boy." He took a step closer to me. His facial expression changed a bit and he said, "Fionna that's not true." I was taken in a little bit because I was shocked that he got so serious. But I shook it off and brushed past him. "Whatever you say, little boy." Then felt a tight grip on my shoulder, spinning around until his lips crashed into mine. My eyes were wide open while his was shut. Marshall didn't move his lips and neither did I. My expression stayed the same, his hand still gripping my shoulder. After a couple more seconds, he pulled away and flashed a half smile. "Tell me that was better than our first kiss." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, and a flashback took over.

_We laughed at stupid jokes and reminisced about the time i tried to impress Prince Gumball, so i asked for Marshall's help. _

_"Hahahaha! Yeah, i almost fell off of one of the wolves. And remember when i threw up during that stupid love movie? Oh glob!" I was cracking up, and so was Marshall. We were both at the treehouse eating rocky road ice cream. We probably stayed up al, night just laughing until we were in tears. Marshall stopped laughing, so i continued to tell another story. "Hah, ohhh. Yeah, that was almost as fun as-mm!" I was interuppted by hands on both my cheeks and wet lips on mine. Tasted like chocolate. Marshall had dropped his ice cream and floated over the table to kiss me. i quickly dropped mine as well and pished him back as hard as i could. I had an angry look on my face. "What the hell?! Marsh, what the fuck was that?!" "Fi, i don't... Oh come on, didn't that feel good?" It did, but like i said, i didn't see Marshall as more than my best bud back then. And this happened only a couple months ago. i was shocked, really. I remember telling him to leave. He said, "Pftt, whatever." _

Things oddly went back to normal after that had happened. We just sorta dropped it. But now that he brought it up, i was starting to recognize why those lips felt so familar. "What made you realize that you really _are _into me, Fi?" He said as i walked back to the treehouse, him floating next to me. "Oh, i don't know," i started, putting my hands on my hips. "Maybe it was that song you sang to cheer me up back at the castle? Or the way you kissed me oh so passionately just a few minutes ago? Hmm, not sure, Marsh, When did you start becoming so _sweet_?" I knew he hated being called anything nice. I heard him growl a little. "I told you back at the castle that i would show you how bad i really am. Maybe it's about time i start." He said before grabbing me by the waist and kissing me a bit rough on my neck. This pleasured me, but i held in my soft moans.

His tongue made the area below ear wet and he lightly sucked on the tender skin. Oh glob it felt so good. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him a little closer to my body. Marshall large hands began rubbing my behind as he continued sucking. I felt his mouth open and before i could do anything, his fangs came out and bit lightly on the same spot. I couldn't help but let out a moan and grip his hair. "Mm." I felt him laugh as he proceeded to leave his mark on my neck. When he was done, he pulled away and kissed it. "Do you like it when I'm rough with you, Fi?" He smirked. I rubbed the spot on my neck and said, "Is that the best you can do?" he let out a laugh. Then I continued walking home. He floated behind me until I reached my treehouse. He pushed me agaisnt a tree and brought his face close while he interlocked out hands onto the tree. His warm, hard body pushed up to mine, and he licked my lips. I loved his touch, his kiss, but I thought I'd toy with him a bit more. "Get off me, ya freak." "Sounds like someone wants another hickey? I'd be more than happy to deliver." "Package denied." I then pushed him away with my hands still in his, until we were apart. "See ya later, babe." He said as he floated into the night sky.

I had to collect myself as I put on my pajayjays. _Ok, what the FUCK just happened. _I was a bit confused. What does this make us? All I know is that now I want more of him. Little at a time.

* * *

**Wow, i finished this a lot faster than i thought! Now that i look at it, it's pretty short, so i understand if you guys didn't like it as much. And again, i'll continue the next chapter right away! **

**(I never thought i'd have to make little author's note. I just wrote this story for fun! You guys are awesome though, and i'll do my best to satisfy!)**


	3. Fell

**You guys are so nice and great. ^^ ok that's all. Btw, i might make this story a little bit longer than i thought. What? you gonna bop me one? **

* * *

I awoke in the morning feeling a little groggy. I checked my calender and groaned aloud. Today was Prince Gumball's musical performance in the forest. _Should i go? _I thought to myself. I wonder if he's okay. I haven't really checked in with him since the party at the castle. I shook it off my mind and went downstairs for some coffee. When i passed a mirror, i noticed a deep purple bruise-looking spot on the side of my neck. i ran my pointer finger over it. _Oh right. Last night was a bit crey. _I continued downstairs. I didn't even bother putting on my adventuress clothes and just left my loose white tank and yellow striped pajama shorts on. My long golden hair was a mess, but whatever.

"Cake?" I called out. Huh. Where is she. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. i was actually relieved that she was gone, so i wouldn't have to hide my neck. There was a note on the counter. "Fionna; went to the forest earlier this morning to help Gumball set up. Go to the performance and just forget about what happened! -Cake" Ugh. There was no way i was gonna go. As i went to the fridge to get some creamer, i heard a whoosh. I froze for a second, but pulled the creamer out. When i shut the fridge, there he was, arm resting on the counter. "Morning, gorgeous." I grimaced, but was still a little happy that he was here, and walked back to my coffee. He startled me when he floated behind and pulled me to his body As i was about to pour the creamer. "What do you want? I look like crap. begone." Marshall noticed the hickey that he had left. He kissed it softly. "Mm." He let out, "You look stunning as always." and he held me from behind tighter. He was being so sweet, it turned me on a bit. "Wanna do something fun? Let's make fun of Gumwad's set." i suddenly came to my senses and ducked under out of his arms. I was now behind him. "Ugh, i don't want to go." "You wanna do something else then?" Marshall asked. "Yeah," i started walking closer to him. "Maybe i could get back at someone for a little something they did yesterday? Hmm?" A curious face came over his. "What did you have in mind, little girl?" I ignored my coffe and took him to the couch by his hand.

i pushed him onto our comfy couch and climbed onto his lap. our lower bodies were close. He shot his dirty smirk at me and said, "That's more like it."

"Shut up." I said and smiled before pushing my lips onto his. My hands were behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. I could feel him getting hard, but i ignored. Our tounges were dancing and the room felt hot. I moved my lips on top of his and he did the same. His large bass playing hands started moving to my ass that layed upon his pelvis area, but i rejected by grabbing and placing them behind his head. "Mm mm," i said as we continued kissing. I felt him smile, and he lightly bit my burning lips. I started moving my body towards his knees, and then i pulled away. I went onto the floor on my knees as i began to unbuckle his belt. "Damn, Fi." Marshall sat back and relaxed because he knew what was coming. When i undid his belt, i unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them away to his shins. my eyes widened at his length that was rising through his red plaid boxers. "This is your payback? Hah." I bit my bottom lip and held the top of his boxers with my fingers. I pulled them down to reveal a member that was now standing upright. Before he could say anything, i grabbed it with one hand and stuck the tip into my mouth. the seductive vampire let out a moan. my index finger and thumb made an O around him and started stroking as my mouth continued to suck on the tip. What was i doing? How did i even figure to do this kind of thing? It's okay, because Marshall wanted me as much as i wanted him. I wanted to please him, and also get back for the hickey. I took in all of his length and moved my head up, and slowly down. "Aghhhh, Fionna." He moved his body slightly, hands still behind his head. My eyes looked to see his eyes closed and pushing his head into the couch. my speed picked up after a couple of seconds. I was still stroking my fingers as i sucked. He was close, i could tell. his moans made my lower body warm. "Fuck!" He arched his pelvis into my mouth and i pulled my mouth away, fingers still moving up and down, faster and faster until white, sticky liquid came out in little shots from the tip. He sighed, and came back down. I moved away with a smile on my face, whisking my hair to the back. Marshall slowly sat up, pulling his boxers and jeans on. "I'm gonna go get ready." "Can i come?" He asked with a satisfied look. I turned back to look at him before replying, "You already did." He laughed as he buckled his belt.

Just as i was about to to go upstairs, the front door started fumbling. "What?! Oh crap, that might be Cake! She can't see me like this, she might think we did something!" i started panicking. "Go change, i'll say we were gonna hang out." I nodded my head rushed to my room. I could hear the door open and Cake talking to Marshall. "What are you doing here, fangs?" I quickly put on my tight skirt and knee high socks. "Fionna and i were uh, going to go to Gumdrop's performance." Marshall said as i pulled my blue shirt over my head and scouted for my bunny hat. I remembered my hickey and i couldn't let Cake see it! I pulled my hat lower than usual. Barely noticable. "but you hate GumBALL. Why would you go with Fionna?" "Because free food. anyways, why are you home so early?" I stuffed my hair into my hat before walking back downstairs. "Cake!" "Oh hey, buttercup, just stopped by to see if you overslept. C'mon, the concert's about to start!" She said before walking out the front door. I rolled my eyes and let out a "whew!" "Now we HAVE to go." I groaned loud, and grabbed my shoes. "Fine! Let's go. But promise me that you'll behave." Marsh walked closer to me. He lifted my head up when i slipped on my Mary Jane's and looked into my ocean blue eyes. "I'll be good, but i'll be bad for you." and then he kissed me slowly. My heart raced and i kissed him back.

As we walked towards the forest, i had a lot on my mind. I questioned myself why i started falling for him. _He's charming, and he wasn't an asshole ALL the time. he's good-looking, and i think i'm the only person who knows about his mom eating his fries. He'd never let anything bad happen to me. Like the time those 3 ghosts wanted to eat me, but he wouldn't let them. We have some good memories together. _"Marsh?" "Hm?" "Serious question.. W-why have you been so, nice lately. I mean you ALWAYS mess with me and you think it's funny and whatever, how do i know you're not messing with me about... us." He stopped floating. "Fi. I've, always had a thing for you. Ever since the day i tried to evict you and Cake. When i kissed you on the cheek, remember? We've made some fun memories together. there's no other girl out there that's like you, Fionna the human. I joke around about you infatuated with me because, well, i knew you didn't.. But i think it's so hot now that you do." I interlocked my hand with his. "Who said that i'm falling for you?" "You did. Just now." He leaned in and kissed me. He really felt this way about me? I blushed at his words running through my mind as we continued walking. "Bad little boy." I smirked. He suddenly dipped me, my head close to the grass. He held me with one arm while the other brushed my blonde bang away feom my face. "Bad little boy, yes i'm bad, but not little." He sucked on my neck for a second, then lifted me back up onto my feet, and we neared the concert audience.


	4. Dark

I could hear faint music as we neared. When we got even closer, i could see almost the entire candy kingdom surrounding the stage. Gumball was playing the keyboard and lights strobed around him. Marshall and i decided to go in the back where the trees were dark, but we could still hear the music. Cake was diagonal from us but i could barely see her with Lord Monochromicorn in the crowd. She stretched out her paw and i waved back. Marshall held me in his arms during some slow jams, and other times we shared a kiss. When Gumball announced his last song, Marshall's hands began to explore.

His left hand was placed on my hip, while mine rested above. Right hand was going slowly going south, with clutching my breast firmly (which made my mouth open slightly), then running over my abdomen. My face turned hot when he stopped on top of my skirt, thumb slipping in. I couldn't help but let out a moan when he started to kiss my neck. "I can make you feel good, baby." he whispered, which sent chills down my spine. i turned my neck to face him and said, "Please." Then kissed him. His hand moved down furthur until it was at the end of my blue washed skirt. Underneath, he made his way up my curvy thighs and found my sensitive spot. I turned away, breaking the kiss when he began rubbing my covered clit with his middle finger. His thick finger rubbed circles until he could feel a little wetness through my panties. I was grinding up and down his hard body out of pleasure. His touch made my whole body feel like jelly.

When he continued to kiss my neck, i could feel his fingers moving away my panties until he put his index and middle slightly inside, teasing me, driving me insane. i grabbed the back of his hair for leverage as he fingered me. I was caught off guard when he slipped a finger inside my womanhood, and he roughly went inside and out. I started moaning but didn't worry about any candy people because they were too into the concert. And there we were. A vampire fingering a human in the middle of the forest. Sounds strange, i know. But it made me feel so good. My legs began to quiver in front of him, and he then inserted a second finger. I moaned a bit louder which made Marshall worry a bit because he moved his free hand onto my mouth. I didn't mind because i could scream louder. The feeling of his wet fingers going inside me, nearing my orgasm, i rolled my eyes back. I back up agaisnt him and my hand rubbed his boner above his jeans. This made him go in and out faster. My outbursts became more high pitched until finally, i reached my climax. The feeling washed over me and i fell back into his body.i had never experienced thhat before, and i'm glad it was Marshall who let me. He slowly removed his slippery fingers out of me and stuck them into his mouth, sucking. I bit my lips and i turned about face. His eyes were closed and he seemed to enjoy my taste. I hugged his chest as i fixed my panties and skirt into place. Just then, Gumball finished his set and thanked everyone for coming. Marshall didn't seem to mind and kissed my shaky lips. But i did because the candy people started to leave! We might get caught! "M-Marsh, t-take me back to the treehouse. I want you, ri-right now!" He flashed his sharp fangs and said, "Whatever you say, princess." Then he lifted me off my feet and we began to move away from the ground.

I wasn't lying when i said i wanted him. I couldn't contain myself. I turned his head to face me and pushed him onto my lips and the wind blew through his jet black hair. When we approached the treehouse, he busted through the front door and flew straight to my bedroom. I didn't mind the open door because i had a feeling this would be quick. He dropped me onto my bed as he began to unbuckle his belt. when he took off his belt, he grabbed the topped of my hat and took it off, relasing my thick locks. I slid off my skirt while he took off his grey shirt, exposing his toned, grey kissed body that floated above me. I gawked at it. He laughed and said, "Eyes are up here babe." I gave him a dirty look and took off my shirt, giving Marsh an eyeful of my full breasts. His mouth was open and eyes were wide, so i pulled him by the top of his jeans until he was close to my body, still floating And kissed him. He fumbled to take off his jeans, then his knees landed on the bed. He spread open mine legs by moving away my thighs and i shivered. The half demon placed both hands on my knees and went over to kiss me again. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Give it to me Marsh, please. Fuck me." There was no hesitation. He finally got his jeans off and started to slide down his boxers when we heard a voice From downstairs. We froze in our place.

"Fionna? Fiooonnaaa?" Shit it was Cake! What was she doing back so early? Marshall quickly got off the bed and grabbed his shirt while i sat up, still in my bra and panties. he slipped on his jeans and opened the window above my bed. "Come to my cave, babe. I'll be waiting." He said before he grabbed my face and kissed me hard, then flew out. I basically fell off my bed trying to put on my shirt and skirt as fast as i could. "Cake! I'm upstairs! I'll be right down!" I decided not to put on my hat and started downstairs still slipping on my skirt. "Fionna! Why was the door open? Is there an intruder?! And how are you back before me?" "No Cake, there's no one but me. Marshall flew me home and i guess he left the door open. No worries." She had a worried look on her face that turned relieved after a few moments. "Well ok sugaface, as long as you're ok- FIONNA WHAT IS THAT ON THE SIDE OF YOUR NECK?!" My heart skipped a beat and i quickly stepped back coveringg my hickey with my right hand. "DID SOMEONE HIT YOU?!" "N-no Cake! It's just a, a bruise! I got into a scrap with Ice Queen the other night!" I took a piece of my calf length hair and brought it to my side. "Little bitch punch me in the neck." i hope she Believed me. I couldn't tell her about Marshall, she would never approve. She had an angry look on her face. "OOOO WE ARE GONNA HAVE TO TEACH HER A LESSON!" she then walked away grumbling to herself. I let out a sigh, and looked outside. it was already nighttime? Oh well. I still wanted to go to Marshall's. I grabbed my pack and put my shoes on one foot at a time. "Caaake!" I called her upstairs. "I'm gonna go play a stink bomb at the Ice Queen's. be back later!" "Ok lollipop, be safe!" I then headed out.


	5. Time

**Hi guys! Sorry it took a while for me to update. i've been pretty busy. I'm not going to be making this story past 10 chapters, promise. I've also decided that after i finish, i'll be making more stories about Adventure Time, all lemon of course. Also, thanks for the follows and favs! I really appreciate it. :)**

* * *

While i was walking to Marshall's cave, it started to rain. I loved the rain. i was about to enter his cave when I decided to enter as he left; with me in my bra in panties. I stripped down my sHirt and skirt and tossed them both into my pack. I left my socks on because why the glob not. My hat was back at the treehouse, so my hair was almost soaking wet, as was my body. I made my way to the front door.

When he answered the door, he was wearing his usual red plaid shirt, but it was unbuttoned, exposing his toned abdomen. He floated while his elbow leaned agaisnt the door frame. His jeans seemed to be sliding off, but I didn't care. "You're late." He said in a husky voice. I wonder what his image of me was, right at that moment. Me, in nothing but my bra, panties, socks, and Mary Jane's, with my hair past my thighs soaked by the heavy rain. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Then he grabbed me by the head into a kiss, and pulled me in.

He didn't seem to mind that I was dripping, because he continued to move his lips onto mine while fisting my flowy hair and running his free hand over my body. My hands let his shirt fall to the floor. I broke the kiss by bending down and yanking his pants until they were at his ankles. He was growing, so I uncovered the beast. I grabbed him with my hand while the other went up his chest, feeling it. I stroked him for a little before sticking the whole thing down my throat. He threw his head back and grabbed my head, gesturing me to go faster. The feeling of him inside my throat made me wet. In and out until he climaxed. I sucked and stroked my sexy vampire, and he loved every second of it. "Fi, Fionna uh!" He let out a moan. Mm. Why was I being so bad? Finally, he released, and I was more than happy to catch every shot. He pulled me back up to his face and rammed his lips to mine, not minding what had just been in my mouth. His tounge danced with mine, and I started to move back by his force. Marsh grabbed both my wrists and pinned me to the floor with a single move. I giggled, still kissing.

The Vampire King was completely naked, member sticking out and everything. As we were on the floor exploring each other's mouths, he moved to my ear and whispered, "I love you so fucking much, Fionna." then went back to lip locking. His kisses moved to my neck, making a triangle of some sort, then down to my chest, perky breasts, until he made it to my entrance That was still guarded by my pretty pink panties. He grabbed and pulled them towards my toes, until i flicked it away and he got on his elbows, now holding my calves. The feeling of him tasting me washed over. He licked and licked. Then he inserted his long tounge inside and swirled all around. I arched my back, grabbing his hair and scrunching my face out of pleasure. I wrapped my long legs around his neck as i neared my orgasm. His hands rose up to my breasts and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs. I moaned as loud as i could and climaxed. My juices made his mouth wet, and he licked his lips as he sat up on his knees. He leaned over and kissed me, letting me taste myself.

"Ready, babe?" He asked is a hushed voice. "Yes Marshall, fuck." I said, still coming down from Cloud 9. He positioned himself in front of me as i laid flat. I looked to either side of me as my hands were beside my head. his tip teased my entrance, and i shuddered. Before anything else could happen, he pushed all the way into me. i let out a hearty moan, but it didn't hurt. I always ride on different creatures so i guess my hymen already broke. "Fi-Fionna, you feel so good, ahh." He threw his head back as he started to thrust slowly out and back in. i was glad to take him all in. I was throbbing, i felt like i was floating and that we would 't come down. With every thrust, i moaned louder and louder. I felt an amazing burning sensation and i didn't want to stop. Our paces never slowed down. I arched my back so i could be closer to him. "Marshall! Aauh" There was electricity, his living room felt steamy, and the wooden floor we layed on was now moist. He looked down at our connecting and bit his lip. He gripped onto my thighs as he went faster. I clutched my breasts to keep them from jiggling. Our rhythm was perfect. This entire moment was perfect. And he really felt phenomenal, just like i imagined. As we grew closer to our release, he came closer to my face, which was warm from the tension. He kissed my face, still bouncing into my womanhood. His sexy moans made me grab onto his neck and he lifted me up until he was now standing. He dropped me onto his hard dick and with a few more pushes, he shot into my opening, which made me scream and surround his member with my juices. Still wrapped around his body, he stood there, and his legs seemed to be shaking. He pulled out of me and i got back on my feet, feeling a little woozy.

"That was fucking amazing, Fi." He placed his warm hands on my waist. "When's round 2?" I asked with a devilish smile, arms resting on his. "Already eager for more? Hah. Not tonight, baby. I'm exhausted. Are you sleeping here or going home?" "... I can sleep here?" I wondered about Cake. "Of course you can. It would be nice." "Well... Ok. I'd love to. I'll just tell Cake tomorrow." He grinned and kissed my cheek. We grabbed our clothes and made our way to his bedroom upstairs. I didn't want to put my clothes on, so i justdropped them on the floor and crawled into his cozy bed. He folloed after he put on his boxers.

"Marshall," i began. "I can't imagine that experience with anyone else." I turned to him and smiled. "Aw, Fi. You're my everything, now." then he wrapped me in his arms until we drifted to sleep.

I awoke to the peeking sun through his draped curtains. I sat up and stretched, remembering what had happened the night before, and smiled. I turned to find Marshall, but he wasn't there. Confused, i got out of bed and dress in my usual attire. "Marshall?" I called out worried. I made my way downstairs and was upset to find nothing but an empty house. I grabbed my shoes and headed out the door. Tears started running down my upset face. "Un fucking believable."

* * *

**Only a couple more chapters until this story is finished. I'll try to get it done before school starts. I was thinking maybe after, i'll just write extra chapters only as lemons in my spare time. I will NOT be making Fionna pregnant because i get bored with those kinds of stories pretty quickly. I'm sticking only to Marshall and Fionna's love for one another. Algebraic.**


End file.
